Kira is my name
by Lynette the Cowardly Lion
Summary: Light is working to create his new world, with L gone, this should be fairly easy. But a new face arrives, soon making every one of his plans fall through. Soon enough he chooses to meet this new "L," a pale, snowy teen with barely any social skills-What has this world come to? Eventual Yaoi LightxNear
1. Prologue

_**Kira is my name.**_

** Chapter 1: Prologue made for God**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**_

* * *

I am

**Light Yagami. **

I am

_**Kira**_.

I am

_**God**_.

All who fear me have a right to and all who do not are nothing but fools. Steal, you will be punished. Beat, you will be punished. Rape, you will be punished. Kill, you will be punished. Defy me and you will be punished a million-fold. I am God of this new world, and you _will_ obey me. Or your name will be another in the list of the many criminals who dare to intervene with me and my perfect world. You will not be missed; you will not be mourned over. You deserved to die from the very beginning, because if you have done wrong, you were born to do so and I was born to strike you down. As L died, as your hopes of smiting me died, your world will change for the better, and those of you who can see that, are warranted their lifespan.

Creating an empire is hard; you have to keep your enemies close until killed and your people adoring you all the way. Though I am mightier than Julius Caesar, I am mightier than Napoleon. They are nothing compared to me. I am divine judgment. I say who lives and who dies. I am your guardian to protect you, and you are my humble followers. The shinigami blessed me with this cursed notebook that has been nevertheless a blessing to the human race because of the one it belongs to. L said I was one with childish dreams, that Kira was insolent, foolish. He's the fool. Kira won. **I** won. And L was just one of the fallen.

* * *

**Okay, short first chapter, but it's a prologue so I guess it's supposed to be.. But if you like my writing style and are considering reading this, please, please let me know c: I'm always into feedback. Pretty please? owo **

**-xTheKidWhoKilledTheDancefloo rx**


	2. The Letter N

**Kira is my name.**

**Chapter 1: The Letter of N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote, as I pinky promise to not make munnies off of it c:**

* * *

"I'm pleased to meet you at last, L number two."

My eyes widen. He knows. Whoever this is, he knows L is dead and he knows I am not him. But I am superior, I am God. They can be manipulated by me. _I am better._ "Number two? What do you mean by that? Who is this?" I say casually, my voice being distorted by the machine next to me.

His voice comes back distorted as well, "There's really no point in trying to hide it. We are a new organization known as the SPK, or Special Provision for Kira. It was established to find and capture Kira without the help of L. I am at the top of the SPK. You can address me, as N."

What kind of joke is this guy? How does he know.. How does he know so much? He reminds me so much of him, L. But I beat L and I can beat you! You're a just another obstacle on my way to becoming ruler of this world! I will beat you, N! Tracing your call right now, back to Los Angeles. I have the upperhand. You aren't even in location. This will be the best victory yet! My smirk widens across my face. You're nothing but a fake, hiding behind a letter as L did. You're a wanna-be. I'm the real thing. I am L. He simply wants to be me.

We do research on all of the connections to L, trying to figure out who this "N" character may be. Starting with our first tie, Mr. Quillish Wammy. Apparantly, he used to be the founder of "Wammy's House" an orphanage with selected children from all around the world-selected for their intelligence. This is where they choose the next L. The first two successors of L are two children named "Near" and "Mello." L, you are following me through these children. N, Near. You will perish underneath me.

The SPK will be crushed soon. Kira is the supreme ruler. The new age of Kira will arrive! The Americans and the Japanese are followers of Kira. Justice is coming soon, and you know it, Near. I hope you hate it. I hope it causes you to seethe with rage. I hope it makes you want to fall on the ground, hand clutched to your chest, weeping in pain. As it will happen someday.

* * *

**Again, another short chapter:/ Sorry! I'm putting background info first before I actually start with the story. It's not going to relate as much to the actual story, this is what's going on to the side and some of Light's thoughts. Sorry:'c **


	3. The Boy in White

**Kira is my name.**

**Chapter 3: The Boy in White**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote or any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda.. Enjoy owo  
Ohh! And just for pointers, I set Near's age to around 16 and a half. Don't want things getting too creepy vuv  
Oh, and for another ohh! This is where my mind switches things up from the series, into my secret realm of fluff ^w^**

* * *

Matsuda looks at me with wide eyes. "L-Light, what is going on? H-How does this guy know so much?"

I blink, "Matsuda, it's right there in front of yo-" I'm interrupted from a quiet voice behind me.

"As the case may be, he may have once collaborated with L as well. This "N" character may simply be an individual with a tumultuous disposition, and therefore siding with Kira, simply pursuing erudition to escape his ignorant state. But one does not know until the character is met with yourselves. Am I correct?" I turn around, wide-eyed at the person standing behind me. A boy, a teen, no older than 17. In pure white, albinism has grasped this child and embraced him in its clutches, for the alabaster complex suited him well. His eyes, though detatched and withdrawn, they presented an aura of belligerence about them.. And to my dismay, a bit of despondency as well. My eyes flicker in sadness, then back to confusion.

"If I may ask, who are you? And how in God's name did you get in here?!" I mentally chuckle at the sarcasm of the statement, though still aggravated by the fact that the stranger somehow got through our intense security that L had set up, the good for nothing piece of..

He shrugs, "Anyone with an IQ of 120 can get in. Luckily, mine is 162." His lips upturn in an slight smile, though taunting as it is, it has me bewildered. Who does this child think he is? "And my name is Nathan Whitney, and I have been assigned by the Federal Buearau of Investigations in America and the National Police Association to help alongside L with the Kira case. I have done a commodious amount of research regarding the case, bringing myself to conclusions very similar to yours. We obviously pin-pointed several analogous details, we could find an axiom between our research and further inquiry, we will determine who Kira is. Though I already have assimilated that Kira is indeed in this room. Some deaths of his were names that have not done harm, but instead got in the way of Kira, names that only this task force would know of."

Aizawa shakes his head quickly, "This is not true! K-Kira would kill us if he knew our names, and each of us have that on each other.. H-How could one of us be Kira? We've known each other for years and years and none of us are dead!"

Near's slight smirk widens, "Yet. Kira is in here, without a doubt. I'm well aware of that."

Matsuda crosses his arms, "How do we know it's not you? You might just be implying you are Kira from the very beginning."

"Glad you asked, meaning some of the Task Force may have correct deductive skills, but no, I am not Kira. And the only way to prove this otherwise would be proving Kira to be another."

I nod, "And that would be the only way to prove our innocence as well. What type of deductions have you come up with about Kira?"

He comes up to me, gets on his tippy toes, his strangely defined muscles pressing against mine.. Leaving a slight shiver down my spine-something Misa was never able to do. His taunting voice whispers in my ear, an arm around my neck. "I believe the second L is Kira. This is coming from N."

My eyes widen, "Y-You know N? Near?"

He smirks tauntingly and looks me in the eye, his eyes chill me to the core with their frozen-like appearance. "I am N. I am Near. It is a pleasure."

"B-But you told us your name! N-Near wouldn't do something so stupid!" says Matusda again, "N-Nathan Whitney!"

Near rolls his eyes, "I told you an alias. My real name hasn't been uttered in a decade. I've almost forgotten it."

I nod, "So you've come to take up your rightful role as L?"

He shakes his head, "No, I simply wish to work with the rest of you to find Kira and be tried for his crimes against humanity. Whoever is the best detective becomes L, simple as that."

I nod, "Alright, Near. Let's start comparing data.." He pulls out a file and we start doing so.

This is my chance! Get Misa to see him with her shinigami eyes and I can kill off one of the two last attachments to L that can somehow bring me down. I can become an omnipotent entity and no one could stop me! This is too easy.. Near you will be destroyed in the name of the new God for his reign has drawn nearer and nearer!

* * *

**Hey c: This is the end of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it ^u^ I've been trying super duper hard. I have like.. A million and a half drafts of this one chapter ._. Please review? It'd bring a widdo bit of joy into my world:3 Like, seriously.. Review. Pretty please? c': Anyone who reviews.. Near will give you a cookie o: **


	4. xTheKidWhoKilledTheDancefloorx

**Hey, xKidWhoKilledTheDancefloorx here.. **

**Sorry if this wasn't as expected. It's my first FanFic and I don't really know how to write it:/ And it seems as if the story isn't worth getting feedback..? Bleraghh. I'm not the best writer, I know. A lot are better-but can someone tell me what they don't like about it, so I can change it? I know, it's a bit to ask. But I'm working on doing the same. If I read one of your fanfics, I *will* comment with constructive criticism. And if you want me to read one of yours, by all means I will. I'm sorry this isn't an update, I'm just.. Well yeah, considering stopping this story and just reading instead. Is it too OOC? Too short? Bleh. Please review.. :/**

**With love, xTheKidWhoKilledTheDancefloo rx**


End file.
